1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to memory cells having ferroelectric capacitors as capacitors for retaining data, and semiconductor memory devices using the memory cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Memories of this type can include those in which one of electrodes of a ferroelectric capacitor is fixed to a voltage, and the other of the electrodes is electrically connectable to a plate line or a bit line. See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 5-13774.